A Small Addition
by Eliane Onki
Summary: Fumino Kaji is a very adorable and lively girl... but one day she becomes quiet and sad... what happened? Please R&R. ONE SHOT. COMPLETED.


**[Mar. 8, 2010] A/N: A FTAK forum has been created on Fanfiction(dot)net!!! Please check it out at: http:(double slashes)www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)forum(slash)Faster_than_a_Kiss(slash)72553**

Disclaimer: I'll let Teppei do the disclaimer this time~~

Teppei: Hi everyone~

(Everyone crowds around him, awing his cuteness)

Teppei: ... Teppei just want to say that...

(Fan girls' scream covered what Teppei was trying to say)

Teppei: *sniff sniff*

(... Silence doomed over the fans as they sense a death glare behind them... correction... two death glares)

Fumino & Ojiro: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?? WHY IS TEPPEI CRYING?

Teppei: Bun-chan, Ma-kun, Teppei is not crying... something got into my eyes... and Teppei is just trying to say that cocoaorange doesn't own our manga...

(Everyone was silent... then all rushed to Teppei)

All: AWW... YOU'RE SOO CUTE!!

I hope this disclaimer is OK... I've never done something like this before... hope you like it!!

* * *

A small addition

Fumino Kaji was a lively twelve-year old around the neighborhood. Everyone in that area loved her energetic personality. Fumino would greet everyone she met on the way to school every morning. They too would greet her with smiles on their faces for who would not smile when they see a girl so full of sunshine?

One day, however, Fumino did not ran down the street with a huge grin on her face, greeting everyone. She walked slowly with her head down, not even aware when the neighbors greeted her. They all curiously looked at each other, none knew what had happened that day in the Kaji household.

Fumino arrived at school with an unusual frown on her face. Her friend, Makoto, saw the frown and asked curiously, "Fumino-chan, what happened? Why are you frowning?"

"Nothing." Fumino sighed. She did not want to bother her friend with her troubles.

Makoto grabbed Fumino's arm before she could reach her seat. She was determined to crack open this ice berg. Ever since kindergarten, Fumino had never voluntarily told her anything about herself.

"Fumino-chan. We are best friends, and best friends don't keep secrets from each other." Makoto said, for the billionth time to Fumino.

Fumino looked down, she knew that Makoto was a good friend and she would tell her what happened today … if only she could find the right words!

Makoto did not have the chance to pushed Fumino for information as the bell just rang. They quickly went to their seats and sat quietly, waiting for their homeroom teacher.

At break time, Fumino dragged Makoto to a quiet corner on the other side of the school. Makoto followed Fumino quietly, knowing that Fumino probably did not want anyone overhearing their conversation.

"Makoto-chan. You have to promise me that you would not tell anyone what I am about to tell you OK?"

Makoto nodded, rather excited about what Fumino had to tell her. Fumino leaned closer to Makoto and told her little secret in her friend's ear.

Makoto's eyes grew big when she heard about Fumino's "secret".

"Really? So you'll have a little brother or sister! Isn't that a good thing?" Makoto asked, she had always wanted a sibling.

Fumino did not know how to reply. In a way, she would love to have a younger sibling to play with, but on the other hand, she was scared that her parents might not love her anymore.

Makoto saw her friend's trouble expression, and understood a little of the dilemma Fumino was facing. She did not know what to say since she had never faced any similar problem before but she was glad that Fumino told her this.

"Fumino-chan. Don't worry about it. I think Mr. and Mrs. Kaji would still love you." Makoto said, in attempt to comfort Fumino.

Fumino gave her friend a small smile, and thanked her for listening to her problem. However, Fumino still had the fear in her heart for the next nine months.

oOoOoOo

Fumino and her dad were rushing to the hospital. Mrs. Kaji's coworker just phoned home and told them that Mrs. Kaji was sent to the hospital during a board meeting.

They got to the hospital and were waiting anxiously for the doctors. They did not have to wait long, the doctor came out and shook Mr. Kaji's hands, congratulating him as the baby was born safely. They sent Mrs. Kaji and the baby to ward number 357.

Mr. Kaji held Fumino's hand and led her to ward 357 to visit her mom and her new born brother.

Fumino looked at the bundle in her mother's hand. A ping of jealousy filled Fumino as she saw her dad and mom fondling over the little bundle. She went to them and wanted to see what was the big deal about this new born baby.

Her feelings for the baby changed drastically when her brother's hand grabbed her finger and gave her a toothless smile. That was the most adorable thing Fumino had ever seen in her whole life. From that moment on, the jealousy she originally had for her brother disappeared and was replaced by compassion and love for this new addition to the family.

"What's the name of the baby?" Fumino asked, she wanted to tell Makoto all about her new brother (and how cute he was) but she needs to know his name first.

"Teppei." Her mother replied, tired from the labor but was very please to see that Fumino was mature and loved her brother dearly.

From that day on, the family of three became a family of four and lived happily.

[END]

PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE AND VOTE FOR A CRUCIAL DETAIL REGARDING THE SEQUEL TO "THE INEVITABLE"!

* * *

-----author's note-----

Hi mina-san~~

Sorry for not updating/posting new stories for so long ^__^" but now that school's almost done (one more exam T____T) I can post more stories for Faster Than A Kiss

Please review my stories, they are great motivation for writers to continue writing. :D

See you all later! (You can always message me with any suggestions, or better yet, try writing yourself! It's really fun to write about your favorite manga/anime)

cocoaorange


End file.
